shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
TylerTales Theme Tune
The TylerTales Theme Tune is a polka song and the most iconic song used as the introduction for most of the TylerTales episodes. The TylerTales Theme Tune has had many different incarnations and versions over the years, but has generally remained the same over time. The song first appeared in 1993 on the first episode, and was used until it was re-animated and re-rendered in 1998. The second version has used various clip montages over the years, but has generally remained the same. The second opening was used up until 2010, when the opening was entirely reanimated, re-recorded, and included all of the main cast of characters in the show. It was later updated once again in 2015 on the episode Tyler's Bark. This time, Jessicake, and Marsha Mello (who plays her sousaphone) are the only characters present to perform the song, respectively, and instead of showing a clip montage during the song, the camera pans over several photos representing previous episodes, while the other singers join in. Starting with TylerTales: The Animated Series in 2019, Marsha Mello officially joins the rest of the characters (without Pippa Melon and Lynn Flight Meal) in singing the song while Captain Zoom conducts Lala Lipstick in playing the instruments. Lyrics 1998-2009 Version Jessicake: If you like to slip on bananas, If you like to share a smile, If you like to waltz with bunnies, Up and down your house... Have we got a show for you! Singers: TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, ''TylerTales, TylerTales! Jessicake: ''Having Fun! Lots of Fun! Gotta be... Singers: TylerTales! Chrissy Puffs: Having Some Fun! Lots of Fun! Has to be! Singers: TylerTales! Marsha Mello: We can have fun! All the time! I already said that! Singers: TylerTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! It's time for TylerTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (Marsha Mello collapses) (Sousaphone makes a sound, making the flowers come out) (kids laughing) 2010-2014 Version Jessicake: If you like to slip on bananas, Jessicake, Choc, and Chip: If you like to share a smile, All: If you like to waltz with bunnies, Up and down your house... Jessicake: Ahem. Excuse me. Have we got a show for you! (Marsha Mello begins playing her sousaphone) Singers: TylerTales! (8x) Jessicake: Having Fun! Lots of Fun! Gotta be... Singers: TylerTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! It's time for TylerTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (As the characters finish singing, Marsha Mello continues playing her sousaphone until she collapses. The kids and the characters are laughing, ending the song.) 2015 Version Bob: If you like to slip on bananas, If you like to share a smile, If you like to waltz with bunnies, Up and down your house... Have we got a show for you! (Marsha Mello begins playing her sousaphone) Singers: TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales! Bob: Having Fun! Lots of Fun! Gotta be... Singers: TylerTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! It's time for TylerTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (As the singers finish singing, Marsha Mello continues playing her sousaphone until she collapses. The kids and Jessicake are laughing, ending the song.) Live Show Version Female Vocalist, Male Vocalist, or Chrissy Puffs (Little Kids Do Big Things!): If you like to slip on bananas, Marsha Mello: If you like to share a smile, Jessicake: If you like to waltz with bunnies, Marsha Mello: Up and down your house... Jessicake and Marsha Mello: Have we got a show for you! All: TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales, TylerTales! Having fun, lots of fun, gotta be... ''TylerTales! ''Having some fun, lots of fun, has to be! ''TylerTales! ''We can have fun, all the time, we already said that! ''TylerTales! ''There’s never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! It’s time for TylerTales! Having fun! (Having fun!) Lots of fun! (Lots of fun!) Got to be... (Gotta be...) TylerTales! (TylerTales!) Chrissy Puffs: Having-having-having fun! Lolololololots of fun! Got to, got to, got to be... TylerTales! All: There’s never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like TylerTales! It’s time for Tyler, time for Tyler, time for TylerTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like TylerTales...oh, Tyyyyyyyyy-lleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALEES!!! Episodes That Feature The Theme Song 1998-2000 Version *Where's Tyler When I'm Afraid? *Tyler Wants Me to Ride With Them!?! *Are You My Partner? *Isaac, Tyler, and Gabriel *Jimmy and the Giant Banana *Very Goofy Songs! *QBT Marsha! And the Green One-Eyed Monster from Underwater! *Bessie Bowl and the Humongous Structure! *Madame Bridie *The End of Goofiness? *Queen Marsha and the Cake Pop *Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) *Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! 2001-2003 Version *Timmy the Kindly Viking *Jonas Sing-Along Songs and More! *The Ballad of Little Antonio 2004-2006 Version *A Shopkin's Tale *Sumo of the Opera *Naruto and the Great Cookie War *Minnesota Marshmallow and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Cupcakes *Shopkins Holmes and the Golden Ruler *QBT Marsha and the Bad Chocolate Bar *Jessica: Goldfish Warrior *Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Marshmallow *Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo 2007-2009 Version *Joe and the Big Escape *Tyler Made You Special *The Wonderful Wizard of Laughs *Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend *Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips *Lessons from the Sock Drawer *Cupcake Sawyer and Huckleberry Marsha's Big River Rescue *Adam and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Marshmallow and the Search for Jimmy's Umbrella 2010-2013 Version *Silly Little Thing Called Love *Piscotio - The Little Girl That Woodn't *Sweetkin Beauty *It's a Meaningful Life *Happy Together! *Twas The Night Before Valentine's Day *Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy *Robin Hood and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Characters *The Little House That Stood *MacMarsha and the Stinky Toast Battle *Merry Marsha and the True Light of Christmas 2014 Version *Characters in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Apple Night Fever *Beauty and the Cookie 2015 Version *Tyler's Bark Trivia *This song opens every episode except for the following: **The Bowl That Saved Christmas **QBT Marsha and the Rumor Fairy **Ester... The Bulldozer Who Became Queen **The Ultimate Goofy Song Countdown **The Star of Christmas **The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! **A Valentine's Carol **Saint Petersburg: A Story of Joyful Giving ***Jonas: A TylerTales Movie and The Pirates Who Do Nothing: A TylerTales Movie don’t feature the theme song either, because of being theatrical feature films. *While writing the song, Mike Nawrocki had troubles trying to find a rhyme for "smile". It eventually dawned on him the next day that "house" was the best word. *The lyrics, "Having Fun! Lots of Fun! Gotta be!", "Having Some Fun! Lots of Fun! Has to Be!", and "We Can Have Fun! All The Time! I already said that!" weren't added until the second episode. *This song can be featured in almost every episode of TylerTales. *When Lisa Vischer first heard Kurt Heinecke practicing the song on a tuba, she thought it sounded like a dying elephant. *The theme song was recorded in a small cinder-block room in an old screw factory/storefront in Chicago, Illinois. *When TBN airs episodes the 2010-2013 version of the intro is used, even when this version was not featured on the original DVD release(s). *Prior to the 2010-2013 version, many of the production crew were thinking about updating and reanimating the theme song. *The 2015 version uses the same score from the 2010-2013 version, but it only features Jessicake and Marsha Mello. Additionally, when the background singers sing the rest of the song, pictures and photographs that have the original character designs are featured. *In the 1993-1997 version, when Jessicake says "Have we got a show for you," her teeth can be seen as she smiles to the camera. In the 1998-2000 version and onward, her mouth is closed as she smiles. *Starting with the 1998-2000 version, clips from the first two episodes are no longer featured in the montage. Brian Roberts stated in the Princess and the Popstar commentary that this was done because the older clips would “stick out like a sore thumb”, compared to the newer clips with more modern and refined animation and graphics. *The kids laughing at the end is taken from Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701. *The 1993 to 1997 theme song was edited by Phil Vischer, the 1998 to 2000 theme song was reanimated and edited by Mike Nawrocki, the 2001 to 2003 theme song was edited by John Wahba, and the 2004 to 2006 theme song was edited by Steve Hullfish. It's is unknown who did the 2007 to 2009 theme song, the 2010 to 2014 theme song, and the 2015 theme song. *Some clips are featured in the 1998 and 2000 theme song. *Some clips are featured in the 2001 and 2003 theme song. *Some clips are featured in the 2004 and 2006 theme song. *Some clips are featured in the 2007 and 2009 theme song. *Despite popular belief, Marsha Mello doesn't actually play the tuba. The instrument that Marsha Mello’s playing is called a sousaphone. It was created by John Phillip Sousa as a way for marching band members to easily carry their tubas. *Despite being the first song presented in the series, the theme song was the second song written after Tyler Is Bigger. *Rebecca St. James did a cover of this song on the album TylerRocks!. *The original theme song clip montage was edited by Phil Vischer, while the 1994-1997 version was edited by Mike Nawrocki, the 1998-2000 and 2001-2003 versions were edited by John Wahba, the 2004-2006 version was edited by Steve Hullfish. *On some international releases, the theme song starts off at the point where Jessicake says "Have we got a show for you!" *On the original 1994-1996 VHS releases of Tyler Wants Me to Ride With Them!?!, Are You My Partner?, Isaac, Tyler, and Gabriel and Jimmy and the Giant Banana, for some weird reason, half of Jessicake's line "Okay, Marsha" was cut off, making her line get fragmented to "Marsha, it's time for the theme song." **This was likely due to a video exporting glitch that causes half a split-second of the beginning of a video to get cut off. The 1997 releases of QBT Marsha! and the Green One-Eyed Monster from Underwater! and Bessie Bowl and the Humongous Structure fixed this problem. *The 2010-2013 intro was first introduced on the video, Piscotio - The Little Girl That Woodn't, replacing the original opening for the first time. *Because of the poor audio quality of the the versions from 1993-2003, Lisa Vischer is only fully heard in the chorus, whereas Kurt Heinecke, and Phil Vischer can be heard thereafter in the versions from 2004-2009. *The audio for the 1993-2009 version of the theme song was revamped multiple times over the years. Firstly, the original version without the verses was replaced shortly afterward with a version featuring the verses, which continued use until 1997. Next, the 1998 version featured revamped instruments and vocals. A 2003 revamp to the vocals would continue use until 2009. *International dubs of the song except for Finnish, Korean, Taiwanese Mandarin (although only for the line "half an hour"), and Greek have Marsha Mello sing her lines in the exact same manner as Jessicake and Chrissy Puffs. **The Japanese and Croatian dubs have Marsha Mello's lines sung by Jessicake. Category:Songs